Her Broken Heart
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: I was a bit disappointed on how the show ended and my Caitlin/Conor heart was broken so I wrote this to tell the consequences of that ending. (I introduced new character Phil which in my mind should be played by Patrick Wilson :-))
1. Chapter 1

It's been few months since peace arrived in their island. It has also been months that Caitlin has been feeling the pain inside her heart. Every day, she watches Conor and Molly being happy together. Deep down, she knew Conor will never love her. Who is she anyway? She's a slave. No matter how much she tries to shake that off her, people will always look at her like that. She is no match for a prince. Molly is a better candidate and she respects that. Despite her profound understanding of the matter, it still pains her to see them together. She tries to hide it and put on a happy face but the others can see that, all except Conor.

She began putting distance between her and her friends. Conor doesn't seem to mind and that adds more pain to her heart. Caitlin still does her duties and taking watch but she avoids running to the others. More days passed and she barely talks with them anymore.

One day, some of the people brought in a new resident at the Sanctuary. They found him in the woods wounded. Caitlin volunteered to look after him just to occupy herself.

"Who are you?" the man asked once he came to.

"My name is Caitlin. Our people found you wounded in the woods. Do you remember what happened?" she answered then asked him back.

The man thinks for a moment but cannot recall.

"It's all a blur. The last thing I remember is I was trying to hunt and then…I cannot remember anything after that", he answered.

Caitlin felt for him. It must've been so hard to be attacked like that. He's a civilian.

"Well, can you at least remember your name?" she asked with a smile on her face.

The man smiled back.

"Phil…my name is Phil", he answered.

* * *

Once Phil recovered, he decided to stay at the Sanctuary. He and Caitlin became close immediately since Caitlin stopped talking with the others and he has no other friends. The two sat together to eat their lunch when he saw the way she looked at Conor and Molly on the other side.

"So, you used to be one of them", Phil muttered.

"What makes you say that?" she asked turning back to him.

"I heard things from other people. They talk. They wonder actually why you no longer spend time with them and why you spend time with me", he answered.

Caitlin's eyes went sad.

"I want them to be happy and they can't be if I'm by their side…and I spend time with you because you're a nice person and you're good company", she explained.

Phil sensed there's more she's not telling but he didn't push it.

"I am glad you like my company because I enjoy yours very much. What you say we go hunting later? My wounds are healed. You can teach me archery", he suggested.

Her eyes brightened up at the idea.

"I would love that", she accepted.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side, Fergus is watching Caitlin and Phil together closely. He respected the distance Caitlin set between them ever since his daughter and Conor began their relationship but he always kept a close eye on her. She's like a daughter to her and he cares for her. Tully, on the other hand, is upset with Conor. He knows how Caitlin really felt when Conor and Molly got involved. Caitlin confided to him before and he knows he hurt her deeply.

"I want to know who that man is", Fergus muttered.

"What for? Caitlin seems to be happy being with him. I've never seen her smile like that ever since her heart got broken. I don't care who Phil is. He makes her happy again and that's all that matters", Tully said.

Fergus felt a sting in his heart. He is torn. He knows Conor had hurt Caitlin but he cannot tell him to leave Molly because that's his daughter.

"Who are you looking at?" Conor intervened.

"Them", Fergus pointed to Caitlin and Phil.

"They seemed to be really close, huh. Did she tell you who that man is?" Conor asked the two of them.

Tully rolled his eyes around.

"What is it to you? You didn't even realize that she shut us out and now suddenly you care for her? Next time a woman comes across your way, don't tell her you love her if you intend to be with someone else. You want me to answer your question? No. She didn't say anything because she stopped talking to all of us because of you!" Tully exclaimed which shocked Conor.

Fergus didn't say anything. There is nothing to say. He has to keep his position balanced.

Conor then realized everything Tully said. He didn't notice Caitlin at all after he started a relationship with Molly. That much is true. He didn't notice that she no longer hangs out with them and that she stopped talking to them. He lost track of her. Caitlin, he thought. He watched her laugh along with Phil and suddenly he felt a strand of jealousy. He used to make her laugh like that back in the day they were closer than friends. What happened? He wondered. He's about to approach her to talk to her when Molly came to him.

"Conor, I have news. Diana is going back to Rome", she said.

"What? Does that mean we're finally free?" he asked.

"That's the problem. Rome is sending another here in the island. If that happened, we will have another fight in our hands. We cannot guarantee that person will be like Diana too", she answered.

"This is not good", Conor muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Conor gathered the people to announce the news Molly brought to him. The people didn't take it well. They panicked that another fight is about to come and they have to fight for peace once again. Peace has been achieved when Diana worked with Conor and eliminated Longinus. With Diana gone, that peace is threatened.

"We are yet to find out who Rome is sending to the island. If we are lucky, we can come to terms with the next King or Queen and continue what we started with Diana", Conor added.

* * *

Caitlin left the meeting immediately. She's not threatened with the change of Rome leader in the island. She's used to fighting and changing master. She spent most her life as slave and change doesn't bother her anymore.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. Does the new king scare you? I heard it's a he", Phil asked after he followed her outside.

Caitlin turned to him.

"He doesn't scare me. I think I've been through so much that I stopped getting scared easily. It's like as time goes by, I feel my heart getting harder and colder. That's what scares me", she answered.

Phil put his arm around her for comfort which surprisingly for Caitlin, it worked. It's rare she finds someone that can make her feel calm and center. She doesn't trust people that easily but she did with Phil.

"You're not going to lose yourself, Caitlin. You have a good heart. That's hard to lose", he said.

She smiled. What he said touches her and that made her feel better about herself. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and Phil leaned over to her to kiss her lips. It was brief but it's not enough to leave Caitlin wanting more so she disregard all the other voices in her head and kissed him. Meanwhile, Fergus is standing not far away from them watching the two with suspicious look on his face.

* * *

More days passed and Caitlin and Phil have become inseparable. They started including Phil in the circle and asked him to come with them in hunting or mission to help the other village. Fergus insisted on it so he can get to know him better.

"So you don't have any family?" he asked him one day.

Phil shook his head.

"I wish I still have. When the Romans came for my village, they torched it to the ground along with my entire family", Phil answered.

That hit Conor.

"I know the feeling, lad. I lost my entire family the same way too and there's no worst feeling than that, I believe", he said.

"Aye…when I was brought into the Sanctuary, I focused myself on trying to find some meaning to my existence because it's hard to get up in the morning. Luckily, I met someone who helps me to look forward to each day", Phil said with a smile on his face.

They all know who he's referring to. Caitlin is still not talking to the group. She's spending most of her time either on Phil or the children.

"How is she by the way?" Fergus asked.

"Oh, Caitlin? She's fine. Sometimes she's sad. I will caught her by her favorite spot just looking over the hills and the woods. Her eyes are sad and I can tell she's holding back her tears but she won't admit it. She's tough. I do my best to make her laugh from time to time. Other than that, I think she's fine", Phil answered.

That saddens Conor. He is the cause of that sadness and he wonders how he will make it up to her and retain their friendship.

* * *

Tully and Fergus decided to build a tree house for the kids to play at. It was their request and the two men cannot refuse their adorable smiles. Paul, one of the residents, volunteered to help them. While they're working, Fergus caught a glimpse of Caitlin and Phil talking intimately under a tree.

"Lovely, aren't they?" Paul muttered after catching him watching the two.

"I guess so. I'm not sure", Fergus said.

"Oh, you big Da. Phil is a fine man. He's very sweet towards Caitlin and he takes care of her. Do you know he makes her special tea every night to help her sleep?" Paul mentioned.

Fergus looked at him.

"Tea? Caitlin never drinks tea. What kind of tea?" he asked.

"I don't know. Phil used to gather herbs in the woods every morning for her. I guess she likes his tea", Paul answered.

* * *

One morning, Tully came in rushing from the woods. He just got back from one of the village and he's catching his breath after running away from Roman soldiers.

"Conor! I have bad news", he shouted at Conor.

"What is it, Tully?" Conor asked.

Caitlin and Phil turned their heads to the two men talking while Fergus walked over towards them to join the conversation.

"What's happening?" Fergus asked.

"I just got back from the village. The Roman soldiers is burning the town down the hill. They're burning everything and killing anyone who tries to stop them", Tully answered.

The peace time is over. The war is happening again.

"Are you sure they're Romans?" Conor asked.

"Yes! They're in their uniforms. I heard them say it's the wish of the new king. He wanted to take back control of the island", Tully answered.

Phil got up followed by Caitlin.

"We cannot let that happen, not again. I will not live another day under their rule and I will not let these children live in fear one more time", he exclaimed.

Conor nodded and recognized his passion.

"We will not let them. We will defend our island. That is a promise", he said.


End file.
